The Visitor
by cnichole1987
Summary: Bella receives a weekly visit from a mysterious man, but this time things are different.  O/S


This is my first fanfic, but this idea has been rattling around in my head for a few days, so I'm letting it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

It's Tuesday night again. I get off work and go back to my house. Once I get there I busy myself with tedious tasks in order to keep my mind off of the visitor I will be receiving tonight. I heat up some leftovers for supper, catch up on some laundry, and check my e-mails…Anything to keep myself busy. As 9 o'clock draws nearer I get into the shower. I have to wash off the day, and prepare my body for my visitor.

He has come every Tuesday night for the last three months. At first, I was terrified of him. Terrified of the cold marble of his body, the crimson red of his eyes. He never speaks to me, but after this long I am comfortable enough to believe that he does not intend to kill me. He merely satisfies the more primal instincts of his body with my own. I feel like I should dread these nights when he creeps into my house and claims my body, but I find myself anticipating his arrival more and more every week.

I get out of the shower and dry myself. I don't bother with pajamas, because I know that they will just be torn to shreds as soon as he arrives. I brush my teeth and then head to my bedroom to await his arrival. I lay naked on top of the blankets and pick up the book I've been reading. I'm aware that I won't actually be able to concentrate on it, but I don't want to look as excited as I actually am. He will arrive in 8 minutes. He always arrives at 10:00 exactly.

Right on time, I hear the front door open and close. As soon as I hear this, he is standing at the foot of my bed, staring. He seems different tonight, slightly more anxious. I don't bother to ask why this is so. I know that he will not answer me. I gave up attempting to communicate verbally almost as soon as I started. The only words he has ever spoken to me were to tell me his name. His eyes are the deepest scarlet, telling me that he has just fed. I am grateful for this, as I have no wish to become his meal.

He removes his clothes in the blink of an eye. He is the most beautiful of all of God's creations. His body is all lean muscle with sharp, masculine lines. His face is that of an angel. I find myself wanting to nibble on his pouty lips, but I do not move toward him. I allow him to come to me when he is ready. This is a lesson that I picked up on quickly.

He continues to stand there staring, as if memorizing every detail of my body, down to the little freckle at the top of my big toe. Finally he kneels on the bed, towering over me. He makes me feel so small and insignificant, yet so powerful and important. I realize that he could kill me at anytime that he chooses, but he hasn't chosen to do so yet. No, instead he has chosen to make my body a slave to his. I recognize this, yet it does nothing to deter my lust. I want to be his slave. This god among men has chosen to seek his pleasure through me.

He sniffs the air, and I know that he smells my arousal. Only he can make me feel like this. I feel like a supernova, ready to explode, and he hasn't even touched me yet. He leans forward so that he is hovering over me. He runs his nose down my neck to my collarbone, and his tongue sneaks out to taste the skin there. He nuzzles my breasts as the fingers on one hand seek out my nipple. The coldness of the touch ghosting over me causes my peak to draw up so hard that it is painful. Finally, he latches onto the other one with his mouth, and the feeling is more intense than anything I have ever experienced with any other man. I gasp at the sensation of having his cold mouth on my warm body. It is nothing short of absolute ecstasy.

I push up into the hardness that I feel on my thigh and he lets out a low growl. The sound of it combined with the feeling of having his venomous precome on my skin forces another rush of moisture into my core. He pulls away from my breasts and I groan in displeasure. He rolls onto his back, taking me with him. He positions my thighs on either side of his head, and then uses my hips to lower my body. My sex is hovering right above his mouth, and he sticks his tongue out for a teasing lick. He teases for a few seconds more, and then he is devouring me. He is running his tongue all around my bundle of nerves, careful to never actually make contact. He then delves into my entrance and begins rocking my hips, fucking me with his tongue. The sensation is so intense that it's hard for me to even see. I can feel myself climbing, but it isn't quite enough and he knows that. He removes his tongue from my entrance and makes a quick, hard swipe at my clit, and I am lost. He continues with soft ministrations until I start to come down from my high.

As soon as my senses begin to return to me, he sits up on his haunches and pulls me into his lap. He crushes his mouth to mine, and I can taste my essence mixed with his. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever tasted. As we kiss, he lowers me down onto his hard shaft. At this moment, it no longer feels as if we are strangers. It feels like coming home, and I wonder if he feels it too. I wonder if this is the reason that he has left me alive on so many occasions and keeps coming back for more. He uses my hips as handles, moving my body up and down against his, as he continues to kiss me. When he senses that I need to breathe he begins exploring my neck and shoulders with his luscious mouth. There is nothing in the world that could feel more perfect than this. Nothing more perfect than our bodies connecting in such an intimate way as he showers kisses upon my skin.

I love him, this man that is not a man, but a beast. I want nothing more than to spend eternity feeling our bodies rock together in such perfect harmony. He is mine. I want him to be mine, as I am his. He brushes against that sensitive place inside of me and it causes me to moan out his name. I can feel my body tensing as it prepares itself for another explosion. He senses that I am close and slides a hand between us to tease my nub. The sensation is too much and my release crashes through me as I cry out, "Jasper!" My walls clenching around him is too much for him and he calls my name as his seed shoots into my body.

Before his orgasm is finished I feel his teeth sink into my neck. I feel him drawing the blood from my body, and I realize that this is the end. I should be angry or sad, but I can only feel the love I have for him pulsing through my body. Before I can accept the fact that I am about to meet my end, he stops drinking only to start pushing his venom into my veins. He licks the wound to seal it, and then looks into my eyes. He says only, "I love you, Bella." It's all that I needed to hear. I realize that this bond that we have is more than just physical. I know that everything will be fine. I am his. He is mine. Before my body succumbs to the raging inferno of the venom, I reply, "I love you, Jasper. Forever."


End file.
